Swear It Again
by stress
Summary: Jack's girl wants to give up on their relationship while Jack tries to figure out why...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Westlife nor this song. This song is the property of S. Mac/W.Hector, it's writers. I do not own nor am affiliated with anyone or anything that is the property of Disney, unfortunately. Out of this entire masterpiece, I only stake claim to Stress. Any other unknown character belongs to herself.  
  
****Author's Note: This is a mushy song fic based on an idea I have while driving to see fireworks on the 4th of July. To me, it shows that genius can come at any second and that I really need to bring paper around wherever I go. I'm sorry to say that the ink has not come out of that lovely white tank top I had on that night. Anywho, please read and enjoy!  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_I wanna know  
Whoever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying...___

I sigh as I pick myself up off of the patch of dirt that had been my seat for the past two hours. Could it really have been two hours since I opened the note that Toity handed me before heading back to the Bottle Alley Lodging House? Wow, time sure flies when you feel like your world is falling apart.

  
_Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying...___

After dusting the dust off my faded grey slacks, I bring the letter back to my eyes, hoping, praying, pleading, that maybe one of the words has changed.

"Jack--

How can we go on like this? You said you loved me and I agree. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. But is a relationship worth it when, for all we know, it could just end? Look at what happened to Tunes and Snoddy. I don't think I could take it if anything happened like that. Maybe it would be just better if we prevented all that.

-- Stress"

Nope, the words are still the same. I fold the letter delicately into a tiny square and place it back in my pants pocket. Yeah, I know what happened to Tunes and Snoddy.

_So you should know this love we share  
Was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one-way street  
Just you and I  
Just you and I... ___

Tunes and Snoddy had been dating for a few months when he began to complain to me and the other guys that she was changing. He shrugged it off and ignored it until the day he decided to go to Medda's with me and Spot for a guy's night out. Unfortunately for Snoddy, he found Tunes and Skittery sharing a war embrace in one of the balconies up top. It turns out that Tunes had had a thing for Skittery the entire time she was dating Snoddy and when she found out he felt the same way, she decided to go for Skitts instead. I don't think Snoddy has been to Medda's since.

Even though Tunes is happy with Skittery now, the breakup for her and Snoddy was tough. But I _know_ that my relationship with Stress could outlast anything that life has to throw our way. I love her and I know she loves me. I know it. I just don't know what happened to make her forget that.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I'd swear it all over over again  
All over again... ___

With a renewed sense of determination, I begin to head in the direction of the Bottle Alley Lodging House. It's late in the afternoon, after the morning edition of the papers have all been sold, but not quite yet time for the evening edition pickup.

With any luck, Stress will still be by my side when I go to get my papers from Weasel at the distribution center tonight.

_Some people say  
That everything has got it's place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying...___

Walking slowly, my mind whirrs with the words I'm going to say to make her see that our love is strong and won't be faltering any time soon. Without paying any attention to where I am going, I walk right into Race, just as he is leaving the front door of Tibby's.

"Hiya Race." I acknowledge, pausing for a second to hear his response.

"Hiya Cowboy. Wheah's da li'l lady?" he asked with a smile. See, even my friends were aware that it was unsuitable for me to be by myself.

"She's ovah at da Bottle Alley Lodgin' House. I'se on me way ta visit her right now. Wanna come?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I cringed. Stupid thing to do really. Inviting Race over to the lodging house where Bookie lives.

"Naw. I'se gonna jist go back ta ours an' wait ta sell da evenin' edition. See ya, Cowboy." Obviously, by the look on Race's face, he thought that what I said was stupid, too.

"See ya, Race." I answer before continuing on my path, refusing to be waylaid from my task. Secretly, I'm kind of glad that he decided to decline my invitation. I really don't want much of an audience in case I have to push aside my pride in order to beg her to stay.

_Cause in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying....___

On the way over to the Bottle Alley Lodging House, I think about what went wrong in Race and Bookie's relationship.

The two of them had been a couple since forever! It seemed to be the perfect relationship, one that both Stress and me envied. But one day, it was over. Out of nowhere Bookie tells Race that she's had it with his excessive gambling. "You'se spend moah time at da races den ya do wit' me!" she had raged before storming out and leaving Race behind.

And the worst part is is that Race let her go. It's been a month now and he hasn't been telling any of his dumb jokes. Of course, he hasn't been to the track much either. I hear him call her name at night sometimes and I wonder why, if he loves her so much, he let her walk out of his life.

"I'll never let that happen to Stress and me!" I vow as I continue to mosey on down to Stress' lodging house.

  
_So there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we tried  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied...___

"Hey, Cowboy!" 

I turn around in surprise at the sound of nickname. It was just Blink. It was odd, though, considering it was Blink, but he was exiting the entrance of the Bottle Alley Lodging House.

"Hiya Blink. What do ya got deah?" I ask, pointing to the large cardboard box in his hands.

"Oh, jist some t'ings o' mine dat Martini still had." Once again I feel like I've opened my mouth and inserted my foot. I knew it was strange for him to be leaving the lodging house after his break-up when I saw him, but once I opened my mouth to talk with him, I immediately forgot. I guess I have too much on my mind right now.

"Oh." _Oh_? In case I can't convince Stress to change her mind and I find myself in Blink's position real soon, I just hope someone will have something more to say to me than "Oh"_._

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I'd swear it all over over again  
All over again... ___

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll see ya back at da lodgin' house, eh, Cowboy?" 

"Yeah, shoah t'ing, Blink. See ya." As I watch him saunter off, clutching the box to his chest as he went, I find myself feeling a little chicken-hearted. Yes, I'll admit, I get scared too. Just don't tell any of the guys. I mean, who would respect the leader of the Manhattan Newsies if he ran around and got scared all willy-nilly?

Pausing for a moment before heading inside, my mind wanders to sometime two weeks ago. It was a night where Stress and I were playing poker with another couple, Braces and Spot. As we sat around the poker table, goofing off and having a good time, Blink and Martini walked in, causing one hell of a ruckus.

As we all watched the argument in front of us, we learn that Martini was upset that Blink spent all of his free time with his friends and none with her. "I nevah see ya anymoah!" she had exclaimed through the tears flowing freely down her face. Yet, instead of comforting her, Blink denied any of her feelings and told her she was "touchy".

I think he's regretting his words now because Martini hasn't spoken him since that night.

Ya know what, I think he does regret them; He hasn't grinned since that night either.

_More I know of you  
Is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure  
I want you forever and ever more...___

Wow, now I see what Stress means. A lot of our pals were just giving up and going their separate ways. I draw my hand back from the handle where it had been resting of it's own will. _Maybe..._

I shake my head almost at once. No, we will be together. Just because none of their relationships worked out didn't mean that ours would fail. Right? Right!

  
_And the more that you love me  
The more that I know  
Oh, that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I... ___

I replace my hand on the door handle and enter the lodging house. Waving quickly to the owner of the house, Mrs. Cook, I continue to walk over the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, I make my way to the bunkroom. I approach the entrance to the bunkroom and wait for a second just outside the door. Straightening my cowboy hat and red bandana, I prepare to enter and encounter my girlfriend.

I pause immediately upon hearing her voice.

"Oh, goils. I jist don't know what ta do. I love 'im but I don't wanna get hoit. Look what happened ta Bookie, Martini, and Tunes. I would nevah be able ta deal wit' it if dat was ta happen ta me an' Jack."

Then came Moneybags' voice. "But Stress, if you'se break t'ings off wit' Jack, den da two o' you'se are gonna end up jist like Bookie, Martini, and Tunes." I chuckled despite myself. That was Moneybags, always the voice of reason.

"Naw, dis is different." I chuckled again. That was my Stress, always the voice of stubbornness.

Taking the silence that followed to be a good enough sign to enter the bunkroom, I did just that.

"Oh, look. It's Jack." Moneybags said with a smile as she rose from the bunk she was perched on and gestured to the two other girls in the room, Squibble and Slash!. Slash! and Squibble both winked and followed Moneybags out of the bunkroom.

"An' dose goils are supposed ta be me friends." Stress mumbled as she ducked her head and let her long blondish-brown curls fall in her eyes. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was avoiding looking into mine.

Reaching into my pockets, I pull out the note that I had gotten only three hours earlier. Stress looks up upon hearing the paper rustle and for a second our eyes meet.

"So, I see ya got da note from Toity."

"Yeah." Wow, we don't even sound like a couple. I better talk to her and quick before she starts to shake my hand.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I'd swear it all over over again  
All over again...___

Letting the note fall from my hand, I walk right in front of where she stood. Automatically she averts her eyes and turns her head. What is she hiding?

_Nothing_, I tell myself. And before I stop to think about what I'm doing, I reach out and pull her close. I tilt my head and bring my lips to meet hers. Before we sit down to talk I want her to feel just how much I love her.

I smile through the kiss when I feel her respond. What would I have done if she had pulled away?

After a few more seconds attached at the lip, I feel her gently break away. As I catch my breath I look down at her flushed cheeks. She looks as happy as I feel.

But the happiness fades from her golden eyes almost instantly. "Jack..."

I cut her off. "Listen, Stress. We need ta tawk."

"I know, Jack," she whispers, "I know."

I know her so well. She thinks that what she's doing is for the best, though she doesn't believe it should be done at all. "Ya don't believe what ya wrote do ya?"

My brave Stress, the one who hides so much and acts so strong, looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "But, Jack. I jist don't wanna git hoit."

I open my arms wide and she enters them, throwing her arms around my neck. I ignore the dampness on my shoulder as I hold her tight. "Stress, you'se will nevah git hoit. I love you'se more dan anyt'ing. Dat's why I'se heah. I need ta tell you'se dat I need ta be wit' you'se, forevah an' awlways." I know it sounds sappy, but I have to say exactly how I feel or else I run the risk of losing her forever.

Lifting her head off of my shoulder briefly so to look into my brown eyes, Stress stares into them to see whether or not I'm speaking the truth. 

"Ya sweah?" she whispers, still enveloped in my grasp. I can feel her shake gently and I know that this ordeal had taken a toll on her as well.

"I sweah it 'gain, Stressie." I whisper as I bury my nose in her hair. "I sweah it awl ovah 'gain."

I'm glad that my face is covered by her hair so she can't see my goofy grin. It's at that moment that I know that the two of us will make it.

_All over again  
And I swear it all over again..___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:  So, what did you think?  Too mushy?  Or just plain stupid?  Let me know!**


End file.
